1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for interfacing electronic components with signal inputs. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention enable electronic components to be easily and correctly interfaced with signal inputs by utilizing voltage translators and low-ohm resistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to interface components on printed circuit boards to form electronic devices and systems. Engineers commonly utilize standardized boards, signal inputs, connections, buses, form factors, sockets, and other off-the-shelf equipment when designing systems. However, system components, such as integrated circuits, may require particular voltage levels that are not provided by standardized inputs. In situations where voltage levels provided by standardized inputs are not suitable for use by particular system components, voltage translators may be used to translate input voltages to appropriate voltages. Unfortunately, prior art assembly methods and systems provide fixed configurations which are difficult to modify when similar, but different arrangements of inputs, voltage translators, and other components are required. Thus, it is often difficult for a single printed-circuit card layout to interface particular system components with standardized inputs in multiple configurations.